unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Arend
Why do you put useless people on the list??? Max2 wanted people, Peachs, and cookies do not play basketball. Morton died, and rats can't play basketball either!!! STOP. we alreaddy have WAY to many people, and you say your an announer, Ditto appears, and, and, just STOP. Max2 OK. Arend Toad's not playable. Max2 I'm sorry. Arend It's OK. Grammar is what you need to practice. Max2 A An Drawn drawed Threw Throwed Do you get, like, Fs in Language Arts??? : In some cases, an should be used in stead of a''. When next word begins with a vowel sound, that is. E.g. ''an apple, a'' book. – 'Smiddle 18:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :: Wiktionary also has verb conjugations for English. – '''Smiddle 19:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Arend, what language do you speak??? Max2 I have an idea... : Yeah, ideas! We could make some userboxes or something... great!1 – Smiddle 19:09, 31 March 2007 (UTC) uh... I was thinkin' more of comparing the grammar in English, or (if he speaks Engish) "ArendLanguage" Max2 But... OK... ... you REALLY need to work on your grammer. Seirusly. Maby you should listen in Language Arts. Isyou 19:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) are you even reading these Arend??? Max2 I'm Dutch, but can speak many English words Arend well... OK, hold on... I know JUST the thing.... Max2 Giant Feild Why are there only 5 people on each team??? Max2 ther's supposed to be 7!! IT'S 5-ON-5 MODE! Arend uh... read the article. Nintend'oh Can't count, and there are 7 people on each team... Max2 no need for capsing. SMK Radio No! It stands for S'uper '''M'ushroom 'K'ingdom Radio!!!! Max2 NO CHANGE!!! I didn't ask you, but thanks! Arend yeah, but ''I'' made the article. why'd you ask PJ anyway??? Max2 Oops... SORRY! Arend It's OK... Max2 Check the history of an article. Whoever made the first edit made the article. SUPPORT KIRBYWIKI!!! Max2 SEE here FOR MORE INFO!!!! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, SPEAD THE WORD!!!! I know ^_^ I see you've joined! yay! Max2 ^_^ Lose the Stupid why'd you make Mario Hoops 5-on-5 really, well, serious??? Stupid games don't HAVE storylines!!! heck, they don't even have anything!!! Max2 You're making everything you edit serious. STOP. OK??? : It should be serious. Serious and funny at the same time. 19:25, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Ok than, '''where's the funny??? Max2 he's making it to... fan-based. go join Fantendo. Shrugbox Nice job. User stuff This is no longer allowed at UnMarioWiki due to this 17:39, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Pet Piplup Thanks, that looks cool. To: Arend - From: Carbon Fiber Man - Subject: #UnMarioAdmins Application I regret to inform you that your application to enter #UnMarioAdmins has been denied. Reasons: You are not a sysop, Bureaucrat, or Steward. You did not include a reason for why you should be allowed in - I know it was not required, but since you are not even a sysop, I would've liked to see an explanation of what you do for the wiki. You may appeal to this by performing the following steps: Leave a message in →my talk page←. Fill out the form again. Delete this message. You may delete this message at any time. Good luck and best regards. Sincerely, Carbon Fiber Man 04:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Hey guess what Arend. Spark agreed to surrender. With the help of my nephew Ultimate Luigi Gamer, I WILL CONQUER FANTENDO!!!!!! AND YOU WILL BE BANNED!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer You do realize that I founded my own wiki called Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. So basically I DO HAVE ADMIN, BUROCRAT, AND SYSOP POWERS! Also Me and Ultimate Luigi Gamer had nothing to do with the accounts Ultimate Yoshi Gamer, Ultimate Wario Gamer, or Supreme Mario Gamer. Some troll probably created those accounts. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer It is possible to conquer the wiki. My minions will clear out the main page of Fantendo and replace it with a link that goes to the main page of my wiki. Then they will vandalize the profiles of Sysops and Admins on Fantendo such as Spark, Cobweb etc. Then I will promise more freedom and rights to IPs which will cause them to join my side and help vandalize Admin Profiles. Then Cobs and Spark will have no choice but TO SURRENDER! I'll be the Emperor of the Ultimate Interwiki Empire. Unrelated I haven't conversed with you in years! Mr. Guy (talk) 06:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I have been doing fine. I retired from here on the first day of 2010, though. A new administrator was supposed to be in control a few months ago, but they haven't been around for a whole month. On another similar wiki I am on now, someone pointed out the current state of this wiki, and that is why I am here. Mr. Guy (talk) 18:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Since my previous plan won't work. I have a new ultimate Guinness master plan to conquer fantendo. I Will send my minions to Bribe a Sysop on Fantendo with becoming an administrator on my wiki if they un-protect the main page so it can be cleared out and replaced with a link to the main page of my wiki. Then I will bribe wikia staff to allow IPs to contribute on Fantendo again. Then the Sysops will un-block me and promoted me to have Admin, Sysop, and BUROCRAT powers and become the Emperor. I WILL RULE FANTENDO BY FRIDAY!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer Well I am a chemist and a spend time with my wife usually in the evening. I contribute on wiki's in my down time when either my wife or boss at work isn't looking. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer You say that you know some Troll's ACTING MORE MATURE THEN ME???? *1 I am NOT a troll! *2 You consider that guy who PRETENDED TO BE MARIO 52134 MORE MATURE THEN ME? I am much more mature and better behaved then that guy. *3 In fact I am more mature then YOU. I think that you are the same IP who told those stupid vulgar jokes in the Tim J and Larry articles. I saw those comments. User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer *1 You consider your stupid jokes on the Tim J and Larry articles mature? *2 I am much more mature then Faker 3124 and much more mature then YOU. I know the truth. Degenetrator is a sockpuppet account that YOU MADE! *3 I yelled like that because I was angry because you called me STUPID!